Easter Bunny Erina
by KiraYamato90
Summary: a hop, hop, and a hop. seasons come and go, but a little bunny is hopping to your fun Easter!


**Late posted Easter fanfic **

**Sorry for the late post**

**In the anime, 3****rd**** year, Soma and Erina were already going out**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story:**

**Polar Star Dorm**

Alice and the gang (except Soma who was already asleep with Erina in their room) gathered in a circle as they were looking at a piece of paper

The albino woman smiled like the Chesire cat, as she giggled in an evil way

"now for the finishing touch~"

Ryo grabbed a pen and made an exact copy of Soma's hand sign

"perfect~~~"

**Next Morning**

**Tootsuki Academy**

**Headmistress Office**

Erina was in her office doing her paperwork as she was finishing it up before

**BANG!**

"Erina~~~~!"

Alice came in with Ryo and the rest of their friends (except Soma) behind them

"what is it now, Alice?" Erina asked with a bored tone as she looks at them with a raised eyebrow

Alice made her way to Erina's desk and placed a piece of paper on it

Erina took the paper and reads it

Her eyes widen and then a tomato red blush appeared on her

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

Erina screamed at Alice as the albino woman nodded with a smile

"all of us agree and even your ever-loving boyfriend agrees to it too~" Alice told to Erina as she points towards one spot that has an imitation of Soma's hand sign

"our votes outmatch your own words~~~" Alice smiled to Erina who had steam coming off her head

"is the mighty God Tongue a chicken~~~?" Alice asked Erina whose face went red in anger and rage

"I AM NOT!"

With that Alice's ingenious and mischievous plan was in motion

**Night at Polar Star Dorm**

Everyone was eating dinner together but the mood was quite tensed especially to a certain couple's seat

Soma was sitting beside Erina as they were eating their meal

"how was your day, Erina?" Soma asked as he did not manage to spend some time with his girlfriend due to so much lecture teachings and Shokugeki challenges

"fine" Erina replied with a bit of a harsh tone

Everyone knew how she was feeling and felt a bit of sympathy towards the 1st seat who was completely oblivious to the fact that his girlfriend was in a bad mood

"oh, did anything bad happen to you today?" Soma asked again with a smile and was replied with Erina glaring at him with full on anger

"you know better what you did!" Erina snapped at him as she then stands up from her seat and excuses herself upstairs

"what's the matter?" Soma stands up and went to her

Everyone looks at Alice who was eating her meal with an innocent face

"what?" she asked innocently

"I just hope that the connection between the both of them stays strong after tomorrow" Yuki whispered to Ryoko who nodded

After 2 hours everyone was asleep except for Erina who was sleeping in another room than sleeping together with her boyfriend

She groggily sat up on her bed and then takes her pillow and walks out of her room

Erina walks in the hallway and made her way to her boyfriend's room

She went in without knocking and closes the door

Erina saw Soma was already asleep on the bed as she made her way there

She placed her pillow on top of the bed and opened up the blanket

Erina went into the bed and snuggled herself to Soma's chest

"wha..?" Soma wakes up with one eye open as he saw Erina resting her head on his chest

"talk anymore and I'll pinch your sides" Erina threatened him while holding his side as it was really going to happen if he did

Soma just sighs as he placed his arms over Erina's figure and holds her close to him

Erina slept comfortably that night with Soma's arms holding her

**Next Morning**

Soma wakes up from his bed a bit groggily as he sat up on his bed

"Erina..?" Soma calls out to her and saw that he was the only one here

""she must've waken up early""

Soma stands up as he takes his towel and went to the bathroom to freshen up his day

**Tootsuki**

Soma was walking towards his teaching class while carrying his Knife's case

"I wonder if Erina is in her office?" Soma wondered before his attention was taken away by the sight of a crowd forming around a stand that had a rabbit holding a colored egg with it

He saw that they were all like looking at something in the center part of the circled crowd

"what the heck is going on out there?" Soma made his way to the crowd as the crowd made way for him

His eyes widen in surprise as he saw Megumi, Hisako and the rest of the Polar Star girls wearing rabbit suits while holding baskets of Easter eggs with them

"oh! Soma-kun, Happy Easter!" Megumi greeted him while wearing her blue bunny suit

"here you go!" Yuki gave Soma a chocolate egg wrapped in golden foil

"ok?" Soma said while looking at the egg

"try it! It's delicious!" Ryoko said while giving some of the crowds some chocolate egg

Soma shrugs his shoulders as he tears open the foil and took a bite of his chocolate egg

"yum! This tastes like peanuts!" Soma said as he took another bite

He then saw the stage that has wheels on the bottom and was being pushed behind the others by Hayama, Ryo, Takumi and Isami

"wow, you guys are working hard" Soma said with a smirk to them

"try getting away from a white hair witch!" Hayama and Takumi exclaimed as they pointed to the stage, they've just pushed

Then the sound of drum rolls was heard as Alice who appeared from behind the curtains of the stage and was wearing a white casino bunny suit

"okay everyone! Now for the moment you all been waiting for!" Alice exclaimed on the microphone she was holding as she then grabs the back curtains of the stage and holds it tight

"I give to you our lovable Headmistress! NAKIRI ERINA!"

She then pulled the curtains aside and revealed an empty back stage

"huh?" Alice looks behind the curtains and saw Erina who was supposed to be in the center of the stage, was hiding behind the side curtains

"hahaha, please wait a moment!" Alice closes the curtains and went in

Everyone then heard

"come on Erina!"

"this is ridiculous! Why are Megumi-chan and the others wearing regular normal bunny clothes rather than mine!"

"just get on stage!"

"I am not going out there dressed like this!"

"you are and you are going to or I will post how you always say I love you Soma in the mirror to everyone!"

The crowds look to the first seat who was sheepishly laughing while rubbing the back of his head

They all then heard a cat fight happening behind the curtains as some wooden props came flying out of the curtains

Alice then came out of the curtains while holding something behind it as her bunny ears and clothes looks like they've seen hell

"ok then! As I was saying, may I introduce you to NAKIRI ERINA!"

Alice then pulls out of the curtains Erina who was wearing a pink sexy bunny suit that fits her figure perfectly

The male crowds started whistling and cat calling Erina who was trying to cover herself up to them

Soma gawked at his girlfriend as he couldn't believe that Alice managed to trick her into doing this

He made his way up to the stage and took of his jacket as he covers Erina with it

"I can't believe Alice managed to get you into this" Soma said with a bit of amusement in his voice

"you guys were the one who made me do this!" Erina retorted to him with a fuming face

"what are you talking about?" Soma asked her while guiding her behind the curtains

"the whole Easter theme surprise for the students?! And the whole Elite ten and headmaster hands in the whole preparation!"

"what?" Soma said still confused to what she was saying

Erina then went to her regular student clothes that was hanged up to a wall as she reached into her pockets and takes out a folded piece of paper

"read this!" Erina told him as Soma took the letter and reads it

"this isn't my hand sign" Soma said as he showed it to her

"look" Soma pointed towards the amateur work's hand sign of his to Erina

"my handsign looks like this" Soma took out a pen and made his signature hand sign that was completely different than the one on the paper

"then that means.." Erina said as Soma sighs to her

"you've gotten tricked by Alice once again" Soma said with a smile to his girlfriend easy tricked face

"I'm going to kill her!" Erina screams as she made her way to the curtains before getting stopped by Soma

"you can do that when you get changed" Soma said as he points to her bunny suit

Erina stopped her attempts and took her clothes

"out" Erina said as she took off her bunny ears

"it's not like this is the first time I've seen you undress" Soma said casually before getting a pinch to his side by Erina

**Night**

**Nakiri's Residence**

Alice was still in school as she was put into suspension by Erina and got her love drama movies collection confiscated for a month

Now we turn to Soma who was in the Nakiri Residence and was making his way to Erina's room

They had a system where sometimes they would sleep at the Polar Star Dorm and sometimes in Erina's room

Soma reaches to Erina's room as he grabs the door knob and opens the room

He then had a deadpanned look on him when he saw Erina in her sexy bunny suit as she was looking at herself in the mirror

"P-Pyon" Erina said while hopping a little a bit with a blush on her before she looks at the door and Soma

"t-t-t-this isn't what it looks like!" Erina blurted as her face went red as Soma's hair

Soma snickered to her as he closes the door and locks it

"I've just remembered that I didn't get my Easter gift from you" Soma said in a husky voice as he made his way to Erina

"U-U-U-U-U-U-U-mmmm" Erina mumbled as Soma grabs her hands and pulled her to him

"I would like an easter bunny, please" Soma said before he leans to Erina's neck and nibbled it a bit

"wait!" Erina screamed at him as Soma pushes her to the bed

"yum~ a very addicting and delectable little bunny" Soma said before he blows a hot breath to Erina's neck

"I wonder what bunny Erina's lips taste like?" Soma said in a whisper as steam puffs out of Erina's face as her eyes swirled in heat

"I hope she tastes like strawberry milk" Soma then connects their lips as he started pulling down Erina's suit from behind

That night

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh~~~~~~~~

Nevermind

**That's a wrap**

**Bye bye~**


End file.
